Motor vehicles, particularly high value vehicles, having convertible soft tops are actuated and closed and opened in an electric or hydraulic manner. The closing and opening process is controlled by a switch in the interior of the vehicle.
There is, however, a specific requirement to control the process of closing or opening the convertible soft top by way of a remote control so that the driver can also close the convertible soft top from a distant location, such as, for example, it begins to rain.
For this purpose, such conventional motor vehicles include construction kits that render it possible for the driver to open and to close the convertible soft top by way of a radio key or a portable remote control that is connected to the vehicle via a Bluetooth® interface. The operation both by way of a radio key and a Bluetooth® interface is operated within visible range of the vehicle, and the driver can directly observe whether a danger for third parties occurs as a result of the movement of the convertible soft top.
There is also a need to close a convertible soft top from a location that is a greater distance away, in which in this case there is always the danger that people or objects become jammed in the convertible soft top.
It is a considerable problem to provide an automatic obstruction sensor for a cabriolet. As a result of the multitude of possible parameters, an automatic monitoring system by way of sensors, be they visual or movement sensors, is nearly impossible.